The present invention relates to a nozzle assembly for a vacuum device or a blower device, such as a vacuum cleaner or a blower with a nozzle, or the like, and more particularly to a structure for attaching a rigid coupling to a nozzle.
Tank type or canister type vacuum cleaners have a flexible hose connecting between the tank and the intake nozzle. Blowers have a hose leading from a fan or pressure source to an outlet nozzle.
A rigid coupling typically connects the flexible hose and the nozzle. It is desirable that there be rotational freedom between the coupling and the nozzle to enable the nozzle to be oriented for easy pick up, to be properly aimed and to permit the nozzle to be rotated with respect to the hose. The efficiency of a vacuum cleaner or blower also requires that the coupling between the hose and the nozzle be sufficiently sealed.
One such coupling is shown in U.S. application No. 938,850, filed Dec. 8, 1986 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, entitled "Nozzle Assembly for a Vacuum Device". A bayonet type lock comprised of a projection from the coupling is passed through a gap in a ring inside the nozzle. Then the coupling and nozzle are rotated relative to one another, which connects the coupling and the nozzle. By forming the parts to mutually acceptable tolerances and making them a good fit, rotational ability of the nozzle with respect to the coupling is achieved while retaining the air seal. The rigid coupling here is comprised of metal such that its metal projection contacts the ring of the nozzle and rubs over it. The nozzle may also be of metal. Then, the metal-to-metal contact may produce relatively noisy operation, as the metal parts may rattle. Also, a nozzle of plastic material might still rattle from contact with the metal projections of the coupling, and the metal projections of the coupling might scrape the ring of the nozzle.